La intención es lo que vale
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Judal lee en un libro que a las personas que deseas tener cerca las puedes atraer con un regalo, ¿por qué no un pastel?/ Sinju, El rating subirá lo que significa que si habrá lemmon para su deleite.


Judal había tenido la fortuna de no tener ningún trabajo más que hacer pues terminado su sabor de oráculo pero eso significaba que no tenía nada que hacer. Eso era malo pues significaba que necesitaba encontrar algo que hacer pronto o se aburriría.

Y Judal cuando estaba aburrido podía llegar a ser la persona más peligrosa del mundo, mucho más que cualquiera de Al Sarmen.

Sin embargo, para la suerte de la familia real, todos estaban ocupados con sus labores, no había nadie que estuviera holgazaneando en el Imperio Kou más que Judal. No era su día.

Entonces recordó que Kouen, siendo el mayor y el más poderoso, podía aplazar su trabajo solo para entretenerlo. Nadie le recriminaría nada así que era la persona (o victima) correcta.

Cuando encontró a Kouen no se sorprendió al verlo escribiendo en un pergamino muy largo, tanto como su cabello; el tan solo ver todas las letras escritas en él hizo que el cansancio le invadiera.

"Kouen estoy aburrido." Dijo con simpleza el magi.

El pelirrojo continuo su escritura sin siquiera levantar la mirada para voltear a ver al menor. Eso no le agrado al magi.

"Kouen estoy aburrido." Repitió el pelinegro haciendo notar su enojo con cada silaba, Kouen no movió ni un solo musculo y continuo con su trabajo, murmurando algunos párrafos que acaba de escribir.

Siendo lo impaciente que era Judal se iba a acercar a hacer algún destrozo en el trabajo por el cual le había ignorado el príncipe de no ser porque este le dirigió por fin su atención.

"Ya te escuché. Pero como ves estoy trabajando así que conmigo no cuentes con nada."

"Sólo quiero entretenerme en algo."

"Como puedes ver estamos en un lugar con mucho libros. Probablemente aquí haya algo escrito que te pueda sacar del aburrimiento. Así que déjame en paz." Dijo con frialdad Kouen quien retorno sus movimientos de escritura al pergamino y continúo imaginándose que Judal no estaba ahí.

El pelinegro soltó un quejido. Sabía que esa era la última palabra del príncipe. Hablarle en esos momentos sería como tratar con una pared. Opto por seguir con la idea de Kouen.

Le molestaba estar en un lugar encerrado y para colmo no tenía mucha iluminación, que mala biblioteca. No tener un ambiente apto para siquiera leer un libro. No entendía como era que Kouen podía pasarse casi el día entero ahí dentro. Como un ratón de biblioteca.

Observó todas las estanterías con la mirada, era difícil ver con tan poca iluminación pero alcanzó leer una etiqueta en la cual estaba escrita la palabra "novelas".

El magi oscuro no era de las personas que leían, mucho menos algo romántico pero tomando en cuenta que no tenía más interés en buscar tomó el primer libro que sus manos tocaron; ni siquiera reviso el titulo o de que trataba. Se sentó en una de las muchas mesas y prendió un candelabro con su magia. Si bien la magia de calor no era su fuerte, si podía producir al menos una pequeña llama.

Abrió el libro en una página al azar y leyó.

Pero nunca se esperó que este le cautivara. Nunca se imaginó que llegará a intrigarle una ridícula historia de amor. Aunque si lo pensaba bien estaba bien pues nunca había experimentado el amor. Tenía una idea incompleta pero al pertenecer en Al-Sarmen se le prohibió vivirlo.

La curiosidad le invadía ¿sería verdad lo que decía el libro? Él sabía que las personas podían ser mas estúpidas que de costumbre pero algunas veces si pasaban su imaginación. Después todo, como ya se dijo, el no conocía el amor, o por lo menos esos creía él

Llegó a una parte de la historia en donde el protagonista le regalaba flores a su amante y terminada el típico y melosos final feliz que todos desean.

Ya quería verse así mismo haciendo eso. Para empezar no tenía una novia, ahora que lo pensaba no se acercaba mucho a las mujeres, cualquier hombre de su edad estaría tras una mujer tal como cierto rey.

Pero a él no le interesaban las mujeres así que ¿Por qué no los hombres? Ellos no lloraban por cualquier cosa y eran muy poderosos. Lo que le importaba era el poder, por esos siempre buscaba a personas poseedoras de este pero con los sucesos anteriores, Kouen no lo voltearía a ver aun si su vida dependiese de ello.

Sólo quedaba uno…

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa con toques psicópatas.

Como ya se dijo, Judal podía ser una persona muy peligrosa cuando este estaba aburrido.

Arrojó el libro por un costado, ignorando unas palabras de regaño que le dedicó Kouen antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca por haber arrasado con algunos libros. Corrió y corrió hasta detenerse en seco para mejorar su idea. Esa biblioteca parecida a una jaula no lo iba a dejar pensar.

Tal vez si le daba un regalo a Sinbad este le prestaría su poder.

Podía sonar como algo tonto pero si recordaba bien, la vez que soltó unas lágrimas de cocodrilo este por poco lo consolaba. Si fingía algo de afecto y le regalaba algo especial cambiaría con el magi ¿no?

Pero no podía ser cualquier cosa el regalo. Las joyas le sobraban al rey, de la misma manera las ropas. Tal vez algo de comida…

Según ese libro, el hombre le regalo un collar con un dije de madera tallada por el mismo; se relacionaba mucho a lo que escuchaba de los plebeyos: un regalo vale más cuando lo hace la persona que te lo dio.

¡Bien! Ya tenía su plan. Hacer algo de comida para Sinbad y este le ayudaría a causar una gran guerra.

¿Pero cocinar qué?

Judal no sabía cocinar. Esa era la tarea de los sirvientes. No podía pedirle a un sirviente que le hiciera algo y después entregárselo al rey. Se notaría a kilómetros que no fue hecho por sus manos.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en que podía cocinar que no notó que la octava princesa del Imperio Kou, quien pasaba por ahí, le estuvo llamando por unos minutos al verlo parado a mitad del camino, en su propio mundo.

"Judal-chan ¿Estás bien?" pregunto la joven.

"Ah, vieja bruja, déjame en paz. Estoy concentrado."

Kougyoku no dijo nada pues estaba más que acostumbrada a la actitud caprichosa del magi.

"Es que estas estorbando Judal-chan. No es normal verte tan pensativo."

El joven magi soltó un sonido de quejido al ser "molestado" por la pelirrosa. Pero la expresión molesta se fue cuando pensó más.

"Oye, las mujeres saben cocinar, entonces sabes cocinar ¿cierto?"

La pregunta le sorprendió a la princesa, no era usual que Judal hiciera ese tipo de preguntas. Ella suponía que si el pelinegro tenía hambre podía pedirle comida a cualquier sirviente del palacio a cualquier hora y estos no se lo negarían.

"Pues… si sé. Un poco. Hakuei me enseñó cuando le enseñó a Hakuryuu."

Los ojos de Judal brillaron en un tono carmín que hizo que la joven se sobresaltará.

"Entonces vamos a la cocina."

Sin poder quejarse, Judal tomo de la muñeca de Kougyoku y la arrastró hasta la cocina Imperial ignorando sus suplicas de que la soltara. Su plan mejoró al acertar en que nadie estaba ocupando la cocina. A esas horas era cuando él siempre aprovechaba para robar unos cuantos duraznos.

"¡Eres muy cruel Judal-chan! ¡Si querías que te cocinara algo no tenía porque tratarme así!"

"Ya deja de quejarte, si conseguiste resolver un calabozo puedes sobrevivir a esto. Al punto, ayúdame a cocinar algo."

"¿Qué quieres cocinar?" Dijo la princesa arremangándose las largas mangas de su traje para que estas no se mancharan.

"Ahora que lo dices… no se me ocurre nada."

Kougyoku soltó un respiro de resignación.

"Entonces dime para que cocinarás. Puede que te ayude con algunas opciones, pero recuerda que no se mucho."

"Quiero algo… para… regalárselo a… alguien…" Dijo Judal con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y un puchero en el rostro, era algo embarazoso decir el porqué. Ni loco le diría a Kougyoku que deseaba entregarle un presente a "su amado rey Sinbad".

La pelirrosa notó la vergüenza de Judal, se quedó admirándolo un poco pues era bastante raro ver ese tipo de actitud en el magi.

"Entonces… ¿Qué te parece un pastel? Es algo fácil, se disfruta mucho y es usual regalárselo a alguien más."

"Está bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Busca algunos huevos, harina y aceite. Creo que recuerdo donde está la vainilla, leche y demás. Por lo pronto sólo busca eso."

El magi asintió y fue rápidamente a buscar los ingredientes dichos. Normalmente no tomaría ordenes de alguien tan fácilmente, mucho menos de Kougyoku; sin embargo este era un momento donde no le importaba eso. Debía concentrarse en lograr cocinar la tarta.

Cuando encontró todo, la princesa ya había puesto un grande tazón en la mesa.

"Bien, Judal-chan. Luego tenemos que ir mezclando todo de poco a poco."

El pelinegro tomó el saco de harina y vació toda en él. En ese mismo instante se detuvo al escuchar un grito de susto por parte de la joven.

"¡No Judal-chan! ¡Se utilizan medidas!" Dijo mostrándole un frasco con unas marcas en este.

"Tch, que molesto es esto. Dámelo."

Esta vez Judal quito toda la harina con la ayuda de su varita y un hechizo de gravitación y la puso toda en el saco de nuevo. Tomó el frasco y vació en él hasta donde se le indicaba.

Los siguientes ingredientes se vaciaron sin problemas pues el magi trataba de hacer todo lo que le decía la muchacha, aun si no le gustaba.

"Ahora tienes que batirlo todo. Mientras yo voy preparando un horno." Dijo la princesa mientras le pasaba una cuchara de madera para después irse.

"Batir todo eh…"

Con cuidado comenzó a dar movimientos circulares por todo el tazón, viendo con un poco de asco la aun no formada masa. Vueltas y vueltas que provocaban que el magi comenzara a impacientarse con cada movimientos.

Duro varios minutos batiendo la sustancia y su brazo derecho ya comenzaba a cansarse sin ver el resultado que esperaba.

Cuando legó a su límite, con fuerza y rapidez comenzó a batir la masa, salpicando todo y perdiendo ya la mitad de esta. No le importó. Solo quería terminar esto.

"Judal-chan ¿ya esta lista la masa?" La princesa sintió como algo dentro de ella se derrumbaba al ver toda la mesa llena de masa blanca, incluso el magi tenía todo el abdomen cubierto de suciedad "¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!"

"Tú me dijiste que batiera la masa, lo hice pero las bolitas de harina no se deshacían así que batí más fuerte. Tu no dijiste como debía hacerlo vieja bruja."

"¡Yo creí que entenderías como hacerlo! ¡Estaremos en problemas si descubren todo el desastre que causamos!"

"No te preocupes, siempre podemos culpar a anteojos (Ka Koubun)"

Kougyoku estaba lista para liberar todo su enojo en gritos para el joven pero decidió reprimirse. Si acababan rápido tendrían tiempo de limpiar y nadie les llamaría la atención, aparte de que se libraría del peligro de Judal. Contó hasta diez mentalmente y soltó otro suspiro para relajarse.

"Vacía eso en este molde, CON CUIDADO, por favor. Después irá al horno."

Judal con cara de pocos amigos la obedeció y trato de no tirar más masa en la mesa. Esto ya le molestaba por lo que tenía que acabar rápido.

Desafortunadamente como se había aburrido sin querer su mente que le proporcionaba malas ideas se activó, creando una muy mala idea que quería probar.

"Hey ¿Qué pasará si lo caliento con mis poderes? La magia de calor no es mi preferida pero podríamos probar."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera Judal!"

Sin poder detener al mayor, este sacó de nuevo su varita y creó una gigantesca llama que quemo el "pastel" y de pasó la cocina Imperial.

.-Sinju-.

"Esto puede que sea más molesto que el intento de pastel." Dijo el magi con irritación.

El día de su pequeño experimento arruinó la cocina del palacio. Su pastel quedó carbonizado. Y para finalizar sólo él fue regañado pues Kouen abogó por su hermana, el príncipe sabía que alguien sería víctima del aburrimiento del magi y sabía que su hermana no quiso quemar la cocina a propósito (también tomó en cuenta que si Djinn era de agua).

Al final el magi mando a una sirvienta cualquiera a que comprara una tarta ya hecha. La más cara y bonita que se encontrase.

Ahora estaba infiltrado en Sindria, cuidando de que nadie le viese y con un pastel en una caja en sus manos. Sentía como su vergüenza se mostraba en la calidez de su rostro.

Tenía que pensar de qué manera se lo daba a Sinbad, obviamente no podía llegar como si todo estuviera normal y decirle al rey "Ten te regalo esto porque mis sentimientos están confundido así que hazme tuyo". No. Con pensar eso le hacía temblar, ese no era él.

Tenía que ser directo y concreto, breve para no aburrir pero sobre todo controlarse. No tenía que titubear o temblar, no era la primera vez que veía a Sinbad así que debía mantenerse en su papel del magi orgulloso y malévolo que era. No tenía que verse como una de las mujeres del harem del pelimorado.

"¿Eres tú, Judal?" Una voz a sus espaldas se hizo sonar. Un temblor lo invadió inmediatamente como si de un rayo se tratase. Toda su mente, cuerpo y movimiento se detuvo en ese instante para el magi; estaba descubierto en un territorio enemigo, con las manos sosteniendo un pastel que si seguía temblando se tiraría al suelo.

El dueño de la voz era también el dueño de los problemas mentales de ese momento de Judal: Sinbad, el rey de los siete mares.

Tragó en seco al sentir un nudo en la garganta que le impedía soltar palabra alguna. Estaba sucediendo justamente lo que no quería. Se estaba estresando.

Con toda la voluntad que tenía se volteo para encontrarse con Sinbad viéndolo de manera incrédula. El rey se puso alerta y se preparo para desenvainar su espada en caso de que el magi se le ocurriera atacar.

"P-Puedes despreocuparte. No vengo para jugar." Dijo Judal haciendo gran fuerza en no tartamudear y mantener su carácter de niño mimado.

"No puedo confiar en ti. Mucho menos si entraste a mi reino sin avisar y sin que me diera cuenta." Dijo el rey sin soltar el mango de la espada. Escaneo con la mirada el cuerpo de su enemigo y notó la caja decorada del magi. "¿Qué es eso?"

Esa fue la pregunta que Judal había esperado desde un comienzo pero estaba batallando para responderla. Tenía que recordar que había decidido decir.

"Es para ti. No es nada letal solo es un… regalo."

Extendió sus manos al mayor para que este lo tomara. Sinbad vio con desconfianza el objeto pero decidió tomarlo y abrirlo lentamente en caso de que fuera algo dañino. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era un hermoso pastel de fresas y merengue. No es que no hubiese visto uno antes si no de que Judal, magi de territorios enemigos, se lo regalara.

Fue cuando volteó a ver la cara del menor y entendió todo. El pelinegro parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba, recordaba esa expresión en cada mujer con la que coqueteaba lo cual le daba a entender solo una cosa:

Parecía que Judal sentía algo hacía Sinbad.

Para ser sinceros, el rey podía sentir algo agradable hacia el magi oscuro sólo que el carácter de Judal, también tomando en cuenta que pertenecía a un país enemigo, le parecía imposible acercarse al menor de una manera afectuosa.

Sin embargo, este presente le daba muchos puntos a favor.

Debía ser un sueño.

"¿Te sientes bien Judal? Está envenenado ¿verdad?"

"No, rey idiota. Lo compré para ti porque el que yo hice se quemó"

"Ah… espera ¿me hiciste un pastel? ¿Para mí? Creo que ya de tantas peleas te dañaste algo."

"¡Cállate idiota! Si, te hice un pastel y se quemó. Si es para ti y no te acostumbres. Sólo… es algo para tratar de convencerte de que te unas a mí pero no funcionó por lo que veo así que ya comételo."

El rey no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante el comportamiento de Judal.

"¡¿De qué te ríes idiota?! ¡Si te doy esto es porque en el futuro me tendrás que dar algo a cambio! ¡Mejor alégrate antes de que congele todo el lugar!" Dijo el magi que había recobrado su carácter arisco mientras que sacaba su varita.

"Me río porque nunca me imagine que tratarías de hacer algo bueno por mí. Es sorprendente pero dime ¿estás seguro de que esa es la razón del porque me das un regalo?"

"¡Claro que lo es! ¡No hay ningún motivo más para darte algo a ti!"

El magi no notó que el mayor se iba acercando de poco a poco a él.

"Mientes."

Con un movimiento rápido Sinbad selló los labios del menor con los suyos. Judal no reaccionó en ese momento hasta que sintió algo cálido y húmedo tratar de colarse en el interior de su boca. Comprendió que era la lengua del ojidorado. Sin querer por tratar de tomar una bocanada de aire le dio el acceso que esta necesitaba y tembló cuando sintió que esta tocaba la suya.

Un gemido muy leve se le escapó de la garganta, maravillando a Sinbad. El mayor sintió como las dos manos de su presa se aferraban a su espalda, como si tratasen de decir que deseaban más.

Cuando ambos hombres se separaron, Judal tenía la respiración agitada lo que le pareció lindo al pelimorado. Se notaba que Judal no hacía esto seguido, al contario de él.

"¿Qué te parece si continuamos en mi habitación? Ja'far debe de estar buscándome por aquí y tardará un rato en darse cuenta de que no estoy aquí. Podríamos aprovechar eso y "comer" el pastel." Dijo Sinbad con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Judal sonrió de lado con sorna para seguir a donde le indicaba Sinbad por su palacio.

"Rey idiota y pervertido."

.-Sinju-.

Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics pero este fue hecho por un concurso del facebook. Solo salió y ya XD

También en la versión para fanfiction si habrá lemon, así que esperen un poco.

Pronto actualizaré lo demás. Por el momento espero que disfruten este Two-shot. Dejen reviews por favor.

Sayo!~


End file.
